


Her early life as a ████████ hunter

by boxite



Series: Zoey the demon [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxite/pseuds/boxite





	Her early life as a ████████ hunter

it was only just herself and a servant.

there was a girl, no a demon, and a servant.

the place that they were at was a nice castle. was it a castle? it was just a door into a cliff.

the servant's name was mia. she was trained to fight also to do domestic chores.

her masters or employers told her to take care of their first born that was this baby demon in her hands. they told her the baby's name and gave her a tour around the house before leaving her to do her duties.

so she did her duties and looked around the house again. it was huge, although it was just a door in a cliff. it was really fancy too although it looked really cheap on the outside. talk about a really unique living environment on earth.

mia bounced the baby in her arms and although the baby had horns and a tail, she didn't see that baby as a monster or anything. she smiled at the baby's sleeping face. mia went up the stairs and turned around the corner to the baby's room then she placed the baby carefully in the crib without making a sound.

there the baby was, in her little crib and her mouth open like any normal baby. "sleep well, master. i will be back."

mia walked to the door way and glanced at the baby one more time before closing the door quietly. she went down stairs and tidied up the kitchen area, sorting the utensils, knives, cooking appliances and the cooking attire. she placed those items back to where they were supposed to be.

once she was done cleaning the kitchen area, she closed her eyes and sensed the baby's blood. the baby was still in the crib and there were no other living beings in or around the house.

mia tried to remember the time when she first arrived, there was no door inside the cliff nor did she see a cliff at all but she could sense 3 living beings in the invisible area. when she took a step closer to the 3 blood signatures, she could feel like her body was being pushed down more and more as she went closer the strange place.

then one of her employers, it was the mother of the baby, reacted to her. she didn't fight her off the bat but instead she talked to her and that was how mia became a servant of this place.

ever since she became a servant of this place, she couldn't remember where she came from. as a servant of this place, she was lucky to never have to intervene with others as the place seemed to be protected by a spell that made anybody who got close to this place run away.

after having that reminder about how she got here and what this place is, she quickly moved from the kitchen to the living room then to the living rooms, bathrooms (there were 3 bathrooms, why so many?) and proceeded to go up stairs.

she cleaned up the 3 rooms on either side of the hallway and finally went to the seventh room that was at the very end of the hallway. the seventh room was her employers' bed room.


End file.
